


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 4/11/2014

by aimmyarrowshigh, spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [19]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Canon, Sheylinsonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/spibsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Sentence Friday Smut 4/11/2014 (Harry/Louis/Nick, Sheylinsonverse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Friday Smut - 4/11/2014

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks). Since this was a request for something within Sheylinsonverse, which is co-written with Lucy, this is, too! We each wrote 5 sentences, so this is 10 total. :)

Harry yawns, scratching his stomach and wondering how people go through their days without being naked for a decent portion of them -- even if it's just to put some delicious, delicious bacon in a pan and fry it off until it's crispy, he enjoys his morning naked time.

Hands land on his waist, and he knows they belong to Nick, not Louis: a) it's morning, and Louis won't wake up until Harry goes in and sits on him, b) Nick has bigger hands than Louis does, and they wrap around Harry's hipbones like an envelope, and c) Harry isn't sure whether Louis is all that pleased with him after last night.

"Morning," Harry says, reaching behind him to give Nick's thigh a pat, "sleep well, or did you get shoved off the bed again?"

"Might get gangrene from his stabby toenails gettin' me in the night," Nick mourns.

"Shh," Harry rebukes, turning his head so that Nick can get the full view of his admonishing look, which is very reproachful indeed, if he does say so himself. 

It doesn't feel right, to frown at Nick, but it makes Harry's stomach hurt to hear him insult Louis, even when it isn't necessarily _mean_ , it's just... Harry knows that their job is to take care of him and let him take care of them, but he wishes they'd take care of each other better, too.

The regretful twist of Nick's mouth doesn't look very sincere, but Harry doesn't need sincerity, really, as long as Nick's at least willing to pretend.

"You can go ahead and sit, if you like," Harry says, "there's water in the kettle and I've kept the toast warm in the oven, but eggs'll be up in a minute once Louis is here."

Nick hums and kisses Harry's temple, then nearly jumps out of his skin when Harry screeches, leaping back from the stove and almost upturning the pan of bacon.

"Damn it, I got bacon grease on my bits again!" he exclaims, and the sound of Louis' cackling laughter from the stairwell -- laughter, in the same room as Nick, no less -- makes the agony almost worth it.


End file.
